


Drawing out the hate

by firexpunch



Series: fxp guilty pleasure [1]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Breeding, Cunnilingus, F/F, Girl Penis, Impregnation, Incest, Love/Hate, Magic Cock, Multiple Orgasms, Rough Sex, Sister/Sister Incest, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:20:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25828072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firexpunch/pseuds/firexpunch
Summary: Morgana has tracked Kayle down and confronts her. Or: Kayle and Morgana fuck through their hate.
Relationships: Kayle/Morgana (League of Legends)
Series: fxp guilty pleasure [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1874029
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69





	Drawing out the hate

**Author's Note:**

> just really like this ship. prob won't get a whole lot of views but well, it is what it is.   
> coven morgana implied.

They have existed for centuries. Long before the rise of most capitals, Kayle and Morgana have roamed Runeterra. 

Throughout all those centuries, the twin-sisters have had a feud going on. Most of the time they didn’t come across each other, they’d rather keep the new-found cities intact. 

This day however, Morgana confronted her sister. 

She had been following Kayle from Piltover to Zaun, being sure to be stealthy. After tracking her down and following her into a run-down pub, Morgana announced her presence by rooting all other guests. 

‘Morgana,’ Kayle snarls. She looks around, noticing the confused and somewhat terrified gaze other patrons have. ‘What are you doing here?’ 

The new leader of the Coven smirks as she strides up to the Righteous. She snaps her fingers, releasing her grip on the people. They don’t need to hear her command, they simply run off. 

Now all alone, Morgana steps behind the counter. She rummages through the bottles, her nose scrunching up as she notices the state of them. ‘This the best you could find?’ 

‘None of your business. Now tell me, what the hell are you doing here?’ 

Morgana swirls around, nursing a drink that looks at least decent. ‘I am here for you, dear sister.’ 

Kayle scoffs. ‘And why are you here for me?’ 

‘Can’t a family member just want to visit her dear twin?’ Morgana asks, faking the pain in her voice. ‘I knew you were cold but by the stars, you are straight up acting like you’re from Freljord.’ 

The blonde sighs, pinching the bridge of her nose. ‘Quit fooling around. What do you want?’ 

Seemingly flashing towards her, Morgana is right in her face. ‘You.’ 

Before Kayle can protest, Morgana crashes her lips into those of her sister. Kayle’s eyes are wide open while she struggles to break away. 

After managing to push Morgana away, Kayle wipes her mouth with the back of her hand. ‘Vile creature!’ she hisses. ‘What kind of immoral game are you playing?’ 

Morgana sighs, running a hand through her white locks. ‘I told you Kayle,’ she purrs the name, ‘I want you. Don’t you think we’ve been fighting for long enough? Don’t you miss the simpler days, where we could fuck without a single care?’ 

Kayle’s breath catches in her throat. ‘Don’t bring that up,’ she snarls. ‘I was pursued into those impure positions, we didn’t know any better!’ 

‘But yet you loved it. You loved me.’ 

At the mention of Kayle’s love, Morgana’s cunning expression falls. She looks upset, gripping at her shoulders. ‘We were in love, Kayle.’

‘We were.’ Kayle says. ‘That is in the past.’ 

‘Tell me Kayle,’ Morgana whispers. ‘Tell me you don’t have any feelings for me, that you regret what we did. And look me in the damn eyes.’ 

Kayle tries. She tries to look her sister in the eyes, and wants to force herself to lie. Kayle fails. 

‘I.. I can’t do that.’ 

This time, Kayle doesn’t protest when Morgana kisses her.

Her plump lips feel perfect against her own, like they were meant to kiss each other. Kayle moans, parting her lips just far enough for Morgana to insert her tongue. 

Morgana swirls her tongue around Kayle’s, sucking, pulling Kayle’s desires out from deep within her. 

Kayle’s eyes reopen when she feels something hard press against her thigh. 

‘Uhm, Morgana?’ Kayle manages to call out. 

Morgana stops sucking on Kayle’s lip. ‘Hm?’ 

‘What is that, that is up against my leg?’ 

The younger twin looks down and chuckles. ‘Ah, one of my perks of leading the Coven. My magical powers have increased. To put it simply, it gave me the ability to grow a cock. Wanna see it up close?’ 

By the almighty Aurelion Sol, Kayle doesn’t understand why she says yes. 

Morgana steps back, pulling the slit in her dress aside. There, no longer hidden by fabric is Morgana’s magical cock. 

Kayle wets her lips without realizing. She gets down from the barstool. Crouched down, Kayle brings her face closer to the hard member. She notices pre-cum leaking from the tip. 

She wraps her hand around the thick shaft, making Morgana moan. The reaction makes Kayle press her thighs close against one another. The noise makes her remember things, things from times that were simpler. 

For a few seconds, Kayle wonders what on Runeterra she is doing. Then Morgana mewls, her hips buckling forwards as she attempts to gain friction from Kayle’s touch. Kayle shakes her head, shakes off the thought. 

Then, she takes the member into her mouth. Morgana gasps, almost falls down to her knees. She takes a hold of Kayle’s head, digs her nails into her skull. She pulls at her blonde locks, draws a hiss out of Kayle. 

‘Fuck, are you in heat or something?’ 

‘I can’t help it,’ Morgana whimpers. ‘I’ve never let someone else touch me besides you, you know?’ 

This makes Kayle’s chest rise with pride. That’s damn right, no one can compare to her. 

She bobs her head up and down the shaft, nibbles on the tip. With a pop she releases it only to take Morgana’s balls into her hand. To her surprise, she finds Morgana’s pussy to be intact behind them. 

Before she can question her sister, Morgana whines. Kayle gets the hint, takes her into her mouth again. This time she sucks harder, works her tongue underneath the glans. Morgana lets out a groan that is guttural. 

Kayle’s eyes squeeze shut as Morgana releases her cum into her mouth. The hot spurts make Kayle gag but she stays put, taking handsfull of Morgana’s ass. She takes a finger, pushes it inside Morgana’s sopping cunt, pushing her even further over the edge.

After a minute or two, Morgana steps back. Her cock is now softer, only half-erect. Kayle is disappointed. 

‘Is that everything?’ she taunts. ‘Thought you could spare much more, after not receiving anything for so long.’ 

Morgana’s eye twitches. ‘What was that? You want more?’ 

Kayle gulps, gulping down cum along with her own spit. It seems like she has just made a huge mistake. 

Instantly, Kayle is pressed down against the dirty tiles. Morgana quickly rips her skirt off, destroying the expensive fabric. The Fallen doesn’t care. 

She palms Kayle’s cunt. A throaty laugh falls from her lips when she feels the wetness that is basically dripping onto her hand. ‘You sure talk a lot for someone who is feeling it this badly.’

Morgana slips two digits inside of Kayle, no resistance met. She fingers the woman, gets her to loosen up. Her thumb roughly rolls over the woman’s clit, getting her to surrender to her, her head buried in the crook of her neck. 

After fingering Kayle for several minutes, Morgana decides Kayle is lubed up enough. She pulls her fingers out of her sister, leaving the latter whine from the loss. 

In an act of mercy, Morgana allows Kayle to get up. She leads her through the back of the bar, down the hallway. The crappy bar also acts as an even crappier motel but fuck, Morgana can’t wait any longer.

Her cock is even more erect than before and she desperately needs to unload into Kayle.

The apparent bedroom of the bar’s owner sufices. Morgana pushes Kayle down onto the bed as she takes off her dress. She loves how she looks in it but it isn’t suited for a proper fucking.

Kayle watches her sister’s actions in anticipation, fidgeting anxiously. She remembers the times Morgana pounded her with a strap-on, or the times she got an orgasm forced out of her with a vibrator. Zaun’s inventions don’t compare to Morgana’s thick member.

Morgana pumps her hand around her erect cock. She can see how much Kayle wants it. Wants her. She wants her too. 

‘Lay back,’ Morgana demands. And the Righteous, the one who doesn’t listen to anyone, complies. 

Kayle lies on her back, parting her hips. Morgana greedily licks her lips, running an experimental finger through Kayle’s wet slit. 

Then, she climbs onto the bed and aligns her hips. The tip of her cock grazes past Kayle’s sopping cunt, barely poking inside her. 

The older twin has had enough. She hooks her legs around Morgana’s waist and forces the woman to slam inside of her.

Kayle gasps as the entirety of Morgana’s length is suddenly inside of her. The tip already nudges against the entrance to her womb. Kayle needs more.

Morgana chuckles. ‘Your neediness hasn’t changed, sister. Even though you claimed before that you hate me, now your cunt is sucking me deeper inside.’ 

‘Less talking, more fucking,’ Kayle spits. 

And the younger twin listens. She starts up a steady rhythm, her hips moving back and forth. The sound of wet slapping fills the room and Kayle finds herself to get lost in the eyes of her sister. 

Dark, purple. The woman looks back at her, then changes the angle to fuck her deeper. 

Kayle gasps, her nails are now dragging down Morgana’s back. She pulls at the woman’s wings, manages to get caught on one of her feathers. Morgana grunts, rutting into her. 

‘You actually love this,’ Morgana snarls. ‘Fuck, you’ve always loved this.’ 

The Righteous is at loss for words. She looks down and sees how Morgana slips in and out of her, only to slam back in with force. Her own juices are squirting out and she shudders. 

She isn’t allowed a break. Morgana keeps up her pace, seemingly with unending stamina. 

Morgana forces Kayle down onto her stomach, makes her prop her full ass into the air. Then, she slowly slides back into her.

It's agonizingly slow, Kayle groans. ‘Come on!’ 

And then Morgana takes hold of her ass and fucks her even harder. She reaches her womb again and Kayle screams into the pillow.

There she is, the symbol of justice, getting fucked by her sister that she swears to hate. 

‘Do you love me? Do you love me Kayle?’ Morgana inquires. 

She can’t lie. ‘Yes, I fucking love you!’ Kayle cries out. 

‘Do you want my cum?’ 

Kayle hiccups. ‘I want your cum, cum inside of me!’ 

Morgana groans, sweat dripping down her face. ‘You want me to breed you?’ 

‘Give me your babies,’ Kayle groans. ‘Please, fill me up.’ 

And Morgana comes. She fills Kayle up, making her overflow with her hot spurts of cum. Fuck, she isn’t even sure if she can actually impregnate her sister but she damn well wishes she can.

She manages to keep moving until it feels like her balls are drained of magical cum. 

Instead of pulling out, she stays in. She helps Kayle lay down and spoons her, creating hickeys on the back of her neck. 

‘I hate you,’ Kayle murmurs. 

‘Yeah, I know you do. Love you though.’ 

  
  



End file.
